A Little Piece of Heaven
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: a ONE SHOT Based off of a song i love at the moment.  What will happen when Tweek says no to Craig's proposal?   P.s, involves a hell load of death and blood! CraigXTweek


On one dark, misty evening Craig and Tweek sat at a table in Harbucks drinking coffee. They didn't talk, they just stayed silent. Then Craig began to sweat nervously. There was something he wanted to ask Tweek but didn't know when too.

After a few moments he suddnely got a burst of courage to ask Tweek his question.

Craig quickly moved from the table and knelt down on one knee next to Tweek and held out a big, shiny ring in a small, blue box.

"Will you marry me Tweek?" Craig asked, a big happy smile appearing on his face.

Tweek glared at him then twitched.

"What?"

"Will...you...marry...me?" Craig repeated.

Tweek began to laugh hysterically as he pointed at Craig. Who closed the box and began to look extremely mad.

His face slowly turned red with anger, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears and nostrils. It actually got quite terrifying and tense.

Suddenly Craig got up and stood face to face with Tweek, before pulling him violently off of his chair and dragging him away. He dragged Tweek behind Harbucks so that it was all quiet, before pulled out a huge, sharp knife out of his trouser belt and began to stab Tweek repeatedly, over fifty time! As Tweek cried and screamed, kicking his legs, Craig stabbed faster and faster until Tweek was lifeless and still. His face turning white and his legs no longer kicking.

"You are mine. If i can't have you nobody can!" Craig shouted, ripping out Tweek's heart and holding it in the air. The deep red blood dripping slowly down his shirt and onto the hard ground beneath him.

Soon he went home carrying Tweek's corpse and heart. Looking awefully happy and insane at the same time. It was dark and misty but he still carried on walking home, his parents no longer lived with Craig so he had had the place to himself until now.

"Just you and me forever" Craig said, looking very mad and crazy, his hair all messed up and his shirt and trousers covered in blood.

He placed Tweek's corpse on the couch and headed over on into the kitchen carrying Tweek's heart, that was still slightly beating and squirting blood onto the table's surface. He sat down at the table placing the heart on a plate and eating it with a knife and fork, as if it was a steak or something.

After finishing the heart, he walked back intothe living room and picked up Tweek's corpse which had turned green and had msising parts of flesh. He carried it to his room and placed Tweek's corpse onto hisdouble bed. Then he turned the "disturb" sign to "do not disturb" and had sex with Tweek's lifeless body. Enjoying every moment was Craig who finally finished and sat in his bed, smoking a cigarette. Tweek's body sat next to him ,his leg stood up in the air and his head turned backwards.

After he dressed Tweek's corpse and danced with it romantically. Like they used to before he killed Tweek.

"I love you so much Tweek. I would do anything for you" Craig smiled, enjoying each moment he spent with Tweek's rotting corpse.

It was getting late and had already turned nine o'clock. Craig decided to take some photo's of the two together, so he could look at them and smile. After he decided to watch some tv, leaving Tweek's corpse in a hand made coffin in the corner with the photo's pinned onto it. As he flicked through the channels there was a rumble and Tweek's coffin began to shake. Craig stared at it and began to shake himself.

"What's happening?" He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly Tweek's eye's opened and turned red. Craig's eyes opened wide as he jumped off the sofa and raced out of the door.

Running down the street as fast as his feet could carry him, begining to pant from fright. He ran into the local dump but was stopped when his heart was ripped out of his chest by Tweek. He had turned into a zombie and was able to move and talk. Unofrtunately for Craig, he had to suffer.

Tweek began to laugh hysterically once again and Craig collapsed onto the floor. Blood surrounding his body, spreading all over the floor. Whilst Craig slowly bled to death, Tweek ate Craig's heart. The blood dripping onto the floor slowly.

Craig found himself swirling into hell and seeing a load of skeletons glaring and laughing at him. Fire burning him slightly, and him falling and falling. All those memories of him killing Tweek and him having sex with him after he died, came flooding back making him sorry and scared. But he saw Tweek and had already now turned into a zombie himself.

He knelt down and begged Tweek for forgiveness. His tears dripping down onto the floor but not staying, just evaporating from hell's fire.

Tweek put his hands on Craig's shoulders, but moved them to his neck and strangled him with anger. But decided on one condition. That they join together and begin to murder. Craig smiled and nodded.

Later that night they walked in the dark to a church, where a late night wedding was taking place. The people was saying their "i do's" but was stopped by Craig and Tweek who killed the bride and groom with a chainsaw and moved onto the guests. Butchering each and every one with pleasure. Blood splattering on the walls and floor, so much that people was standing in it.

"This is so fucking fun!" Craig madly shouted to Tweek who nodded and sawed Kenny in half, his blood splattering on Stan who imediately shouted "Oh my god! You killed Kenny...you bastards!"

But Craig ran over to him and pulled of his head and threw it at the wall, only for it to splat and leave a stain.

A load of shrieks and high pitched screams was heard but was silenced after everyone but the vicar was killed. Walking slowly up the isle, arms linked was Craig and Tweek who walked upto the vicar to get married.

"Do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" The vicar asked Tweek, shaking slightly with fright.

"I do"

"Then do you sir take this man to be your wedded husband?" The vicar asked Craig.

"I do"

"You may now kiss the groom" The vicar finally said, still a little scared.

Craig and Tweek kissed and then puleld apart before turning towards the vicar and together ripping his heart out. The vicar stook the rods up at the pair and fell onto the floor.

After, the pair headed to the mall and had a load fun killing more people, taking pictures and having a good time having a late night bite. Then after having photo's taken at a local photo booth, they headed home to add them to a photo album. Then the pair sat down on the couch together and looked through the album. Turning each page with a smile and a giggle. Soon it had gotten darker and later, but they had already got to the last picture which was them sucking on straws put deep inside a random persons brain, looking in eachothers eyes lovingly as they did so.

Cuddling togehter, they turned towards eachother and kissed. Before heading off to their bedroom to have late night sex.

**So can you guess the song i based this story off?**

**If you didn't know, yes i took the whole idea apart from the odd part from a certain song which i love at the moment.**

**Leave a review of what you think and the song and if i should do any more but with a different song :) thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
